


Future

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [85]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Future

Ben happily carried a thermos of milk for his Daddy, humming along the way. He held it like it was the most important object and ran up to the table when he got into the lab. “Daaaa!” He did a little happy dance, making Steve smile.

“Hey, buddy.” He whispered, still waking up. “What’s that?”

You helped lift Ben onto Steve’s lap. “Some milk.” You winked. “He got the most important job, Daddy.” You giggled as Ben nodded excitedly.

Steve smiled at you then kissed his head as he watched as Heimdall lifted his plate up for him. “Thanks, buddy.”

“Welcome, Steve.” He gave him a small smile.

You lifted Heimdall to sit on the other side of Steve and smiled at the three of them. “Want me to get a picture for you?” You asked Steve, but before he could answer, Heimdall spotted Tony.

“Papa?” He whispered. He wiggled, jumping off the table with ease. “Papa…” He sniffed, trying to climb up. “Wake up! I sorry! I love you!” He tugged his arm as gently as he could.

The sight instantly brought tears to your eyes and you rushed to get him but Bruce got there first. “Wanna lay with him?” Bruce soothed.

Heimdall nodded, tears running down his cheeks. “Yeah.”

Bruce laid the small God on Tony’s side, everyone’s heart breaking as he nuzzled into his neck. You saw his small shoulders shake as he clung to Tony. You were surprised when he was sleeping soon, making you go brush his hair back and kiss his forehead before you kissed Tony’s.

“We’ll get started on the procedure soon.” Bruce assured.

Nodding, you gave him a thankful smile. “Thank you, Bruce.”

He nodded solemnly and went to prepare the serum. Ben kept talking to Steve, keeping the room from being completely silent. You made your way over to Steve as you didn’t want to be in the way and leaned against him. “How’s your lunch? The boys picked it.” You asked.

“Your cooking is the best so…” He smiled. “They picked well.” He chuckled when Ben ‘yay’ed’. He kissed the top of his head and fed him a noodle.

“Heimdall even helped Ben, too. You could tell he was extra cautious about it.”

“Yeah?” He smiled. “That’s great. Ben loves him.” He glanced at Ben. “Don’t you?”

Ben nodded excitedly, hugging his father’s arm. You reached over and ran your hand through Ben’s hair gently. He seemed relax at that and smiled up at you. “Mama. Da.” He said contently.

You smiled at him then at Steve. “After you’re done, I’ll take them up to play before I take out Heimdall for our playdate.” You told him.

“Sure thing, doll.” He nodded. “Send pictures?” He asked softly. “I’d like to see he’s doing better, you know?”

You squeezed his shoulder. “Of course.” You assured him. “I’m sure Ben will wind up napping soon, too.” You motioned to the sleepy toddler.

He grinned down at him. “He probably will.” Steve had pride all over his face. He ran a hand through the boy’s soft hair, blushing as he looked up at you. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Giving me Ben.” He looked down at his hands.

You chuckled lightly. “You did kinda help…” You teased.

He smiled up at you sheepishly. “Yeah, best thing I’ve ever helped with.” Steve said honestly. “He’s my whole world.”

You smiled. “He’s your clone.” You chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “You’re a great dad, Steve. I’m glad you’re in his life.”

The shock, and appreciation, was all over his face. “That means a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to me.” You chuckled. “To all of us.” You said honestly, giving him a smile.

He brought you close by your waist, hugging you tightly. Ben clapped and giggled before hugging you both. He nuzzled into your arm while hugging Steve’s. The sight made you nuzzled into Steve’s neck. He closed his eyes, feeling like a family for just a moment. The idea made his heart clench so hard, he squeezed your waist.

“You okay?” You asked, worried.

He nodded. “Yeah, actually. Just feels nice.” He admitted.

You smiled at that. “Good, because I think our son fell asleep.” You chuckled.

He laughed quietly. “I could probably rest like this, too.” He smiled, his heart aching.

“Me, too.” You admitted, rubbing his back gently. You took a deep breath. “I miss you sometimes.”

He inhaled sharply, tears prickling his eyes. “I miss you, too.”

You kissed his cheek gently, squeezing him. “At least we can be in the same room now.”

“Yeah.” He cracked a smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” You pecked his nose. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” He asked.

“Like…” You shrugged. “Like you really miss me.” You glanced down.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly.

You shrugged. “I just…” You shook your head, gently pulling away not to wake Ben. What was there to say? That wouldn’t leave him pulling away again?

Steve just glanced up at you. “You can talk to me…” He bit his lip. “I would like to go back to being open.”

You nodded, taking a deep breath. “As bad as thing ended between us, I truly could see a future with you. And I’d like to keep that.”

His eyes went to Tony, and back to you, unsure of what to say.

You nodded and blushed. “Sorry.” You muttered, feeling small.

“Of course I want to be in your future.” He assured. “I just don’t know in what sense you mean.” He had told Tony he wouldn’t pursue you, and he didn’t feel like even deserve to.

You played with your fingers. “I think you know what sense I mean.” You whispered, barely audible. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same.”

“Are you sure, doll?” He looked up at you, not knowing if he should tell you what he told Tony. “I know I hurt you, and you miss Thor…. Ii just don’t want you feeling emotional, just to regret it later.”

“Would you regret it?” You looked at him.

He shook his head. “The only thing I regret is hurting you.” He admitted. “But… I don’t know how well I’d do sharing with Tony, honestly. Look how I acted before when you were friends. I was a jealous asshole.”

You nodded. “I feel like you’ve changed. But…I understand if you don’t want to. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I think this is the most open conversation we had.” He assured you.

“Yeah…” Your cheeks were warm. “I shouldn’t of mentioned it.” you shook your head slightly.

Steve reached out and got your wrist, tugging you down to him. He pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. “Me feeling the same or not is not the problem.” He whispered.

You searched his eyes for answers, finding none. “What is?”

“You know when Tony locked himself in his lab?” You nodded, but stayed silent, your heart racing. “He had asked me if I ever would pursue you again and I said no. Clearly he knew how I felt deep down.” He swallowed.

For some reason, that hurt more than you thought it would, but simply kissed his cheek. “Thank you for telling me.”

“I’m sorry.” He looked down.

You gave him a sad smile, shaking your head. “Don’t be.”

Steve felt torn. On one hand he was thinking of Tony who may or may not wake up, and on the other he was thinking of you who probably really needed someone right now. “C-Can I…kiss you again?” He asked before he thought too much about it.

Blushing, you nodded. You stepped between his legs shyly and wrapped your arms around his neck.

Bruce walked back in, drying his hands, and his eyebrows went up. He wasn’t sure what to say or do as he watched the both of you. His mouth opened and closed a few times until he quietly went back to check on Tony. He wondered if he had just seen something he wasn’t supposed to.

Steve held you close as his mouth as against yours. He felt like he was home. No matter what happened from here on out, he would remember this moment and commit it to memory. It would mean everything to him.

You ran your hand through his short locks, tugging them gently as you put every emotion into the kiss. He let out a light groan at that. When the two of you pulled away, you rubbed down his biceps. “I’ll go put Ben to bed.” You whispered.

He swallowed, nodding as he licked his lips. “Yeah, sure.” He breathed.

“Bring Heimdall up when Bruce disconnects you?” You pecked his jaw.

Closing his eyes as your lips met his skin for a moment, he calmed himself. “Of course, doll.”

You smiled to yourself and gently lifted the small boy into your arms before leaving the lab. You chewed on your lip as he settled onto your shoulder, his small arms dangling. Did that just happen? You asked yourself. Your heart was hammering in your chest, a warmth flowing over you. You smiled small to yourself as you laid Ben in his crib and went to wait in your room for a while. You needed to think over what you talked about with Steve, and the kiss. You laid back as you did so, your arm over your eyes.

Moments later, you felt the guilt bubble up inside you. Tony was there unconscious, probably fighting to wake up, and you just made out with Steve. Tearing up, you covered your face with your hands. You felt your chest clench and didn’t know what to think. Everything was so screwed up. You took deep breaths to calm yourself, and tried to convince yourself that you were just following your feelings.

Hearing a knock at the door, you groaned. “It’s me.” Nat called out.

You removed your hand. “Everything okay?”

“Just wanted to check in with you.” She peeked in.

You gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

Walking in, she shut the door behind her. “What’s wrong?” She asked, furrowing her brows. “I can tell something is off.” There was no use lying to her, either.

You felt yourself tear up more as you explained. “A-And it felt so right, but then I started thinking…and…” Your shoulders shook.

Nat hugged you close, feeling for you. There was no simple answer to be found. First Thor, then Tony, now your feelings for Steve…she knew your heart had to be hurting. “How about tomorrow we have Steve and Bucky watch the boys for just a couple hours. We’ll get lunch.”

You nodded instantly, knowing you’d need the distraction. “Thank you.”

She squeezed you, glancing to the door when Steve knocked. He saw your expression and looked down. “Don’t mention it.” She told you. “I’ll leave you two be.” She let you go and eyed Steve briefly before leaving.

He bit his lip, staying in place. “I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “Don’t be. I-I don’t regret anything.” You said quickly. “At all.”

He gave you a half smile. “What’re we gonna do?”

Sighing, you shrugged. “I don’t know. You told Tony you wouldn’t be pursuing me, and I feel guilty because of everything.” 

He nodded. “I guess we have a couple options…”

You looked up at him. “What’re those?” You asked.

“We can wait and see what happens with Tony and the serum…” He nodded. “Or we can not wait and see what happens with Tony and the serum.”

Licking your lips, your eyes went to the floor as you thought things over. Finally, you looked at him. “I’d…like to wait.” You said softly. “I-I can’t do something and then have him wake up just to be greeted with ‘hey, by the way…’. You know?”

Steve was expecting that and nodded. “You’re calling the shots on this, and I’ll follow anything you say.” He assured. “No hard feelings.”

You smiled weakly, but gratefully. “Heimdall still sleeping?” You asked, opting to change the subject.

He nodded. “Yeah…I can let you rest?” He offered, thumb pointing out the door. “Or, if you just want to be alone or something?”

You shrugged. “I don’t really want to be alone.” You told him honestly. “Stay with me for a bit?”

“Of course.” He walked over to the bed and settled. “Bruce did a number on me.” He chuckled, showing you the bruise on his arm.

“Ouch…” You ran your fingers over it. “Can you feel it or…?”

He shrugged. “Yes and no. It’s not too bad.”

You nodded. “Good.” You smiled slightly. “Lay down with me?” You asked him gently. “Just for a bit?”

“Can’t promise I won’t fall asleep on you.” He smiled.

“I won’t mind.”

He nodded and laid down with you, moving you so he was spooning you. It was shocking how comfortable it was so fast after all the awkwardness. His body relaxed anytime he was near you and it was comforting. It didn’t take him long to relax so much he drifted off.

You traced patterns on the arm that was around you and bit your lip. Why couldn’t life be simple? You wanted everything to just fall into place and you felt that it was always the opposite. “Miss, I have been asked to inform you that Heimdall is awake.” JARVIS jerked you from your thoughts.

“Thank you.” You told him, unraveling yourself from Steve’s hold to go to him.


End file.
